


Green Really Isn't Your Color

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: Sweet Pea and his girlfriend are enjoying themselves at the fair when an old fling comes along and complicates things a little bit.





	Green Really Isn't Your Color

        The school fair had turned out to be more fun than expected really. The group of them not really having spent much of the night together, each couple separated at the beginning to do their own thing. Only having joined back together because it was getting late and four of them were looking at getting ready to leave. The six of them all stood around the little game booth, Sweet Pea paying a few dollars to play again to see if he could do better than he had the first time. Being a show off infront of his girlfriend, no doubt. Eve rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh as the game began again.

          “You guys getting ready to head out?” She asked looking over at Reggie and Mabel who both looked disinterested in anything anyone else was doing before glancing over at Fangs and Maddox who were wrapped around each other whispering. It took a minute for one of the four of them to pull themselves away to answer the question she had posed.

           “Yeah, curfew.” Reggie answered a frown on his face as he kissed the side of his girlfriend’s head. Mabel let out a gentle sigh not wanting to go home, she’d much rather spend her time wrapped up in Reggie but she tried not to spoil time with him with thoughts of home. He offered her a small smile not wanting to go home either.

           “Are you going to be ok with Sweet Pea for the rest of the night?” Fangs broke away from his boyfriend to look at the girl he was just starting to know. Eve supposed she couldn’t feel too offended that he asked that though she wasn’t sure which one of them she should be more offended on the behalf of. Eve looked back at Sweet Pea as he cheered hitting something dead on in the game a playful smile gracing her features.

           “I’ll be fine but thanks.” She let out a soft laugh as the little winner sound began to play yet again. There didn’t seem to be a game Sweet Pea couldn’t beat, at least not that they had found yet tonight.

         “Well, well, look who just showed up to see what Pea is upto.” Maddox smirked looking around Eve, who whipped around so fast she hurt her own neck. “Little miss Josie” What she saw when she turned around was Sweet Pea talking to a woman she had seen walking the halls before in a cheerleaders outfit, not some one she had ever seen near Sweet Pea. She was a touch taller than Eve, dark, and gorgeous so she made for hard competition if that’s what she was. She was getting ahead of herself though.

           “Should I be worried?” She looked to her new friends and then back to her boyfriend who hadn’t moved to get closer to the girl but said female had gotten closer to him, quite a few steps closer actually. “No, no I’m not going to be worried. I’m his fucking girlfriend” she decided after a minute of watching Josie lean back and forth on her toes talking to Sweet Pea animatedly.

             “Should we stick around?”Fangs asked, a little concerned not knowing Eve well enough to know how she would act in a jealous fit. To be fair he didn’t know Josie well enough to know how she would act either he just trusted her not to be violent he wasn’t sure why. Eve looked at him, struggling not to glare, offended by his question. “I’ll take that as a no” He laughed a little putting his arms back around Maddox and shrugging his shoulders. “Let’s go before this gets ugly” Maddox snickered struggling before letting Fangs guide him away from the tent.

           “I’ll see you on monday!” Mabel called as Reggie escourted her away from the tent, leaving Eve to stand there for a moment still facing away from Sweet Pea and Josie. Taking a moment to compose herself and her emotions, steadying her thoughts before turning around and stepping around the tent wire in the ground. She slid up behind Sweet Pea, who smoothly slid his arm around her as she came around not missing a beat in the conversation. Cuddled up to his side she waited quietly for a break in conversation.

          “So, yeah we would love to come see you perform tomorrow.” Oh so that’s what they were talking about. Well that sounded fairly harmless thought it didn’t sound all that interesting at least he had said ‘we’ so at least he wasn’t talking going alone. The look on Josie’s face had changed a few times, the first time it had changed was when she spotted Eve. The second time it had changed was when Eve fit snugly in Sweet Pea’s arms and the last time was when Sweet Pea said ‘we’. “Right babe?” She had to swallow the shit eating grin she felt trying to creep onto her face.

           “What are we doing?” Eve asked innocently batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend pretending to have missed the first part of what he said. Josie crossed her arms over her chest right foot starting to tap against the dirt. Sweet Pea didn’t seem to notice, reaching down he brushed a stray group of hairs off her face before offering her a tender smile.

          “Josie..Oh you probably don’t know who that is.” He laughed shaking his head, smacking his palm against his forehead letting out a quiet ‘duh’ at himself. “Eve, this is Josie a friend of mine” He paused letting the two women look between each other “Josie this is Eve My girlfriend” He added quickly and Eve smiled holding her hand out to shake the other female’s a giant fake smile plastered on her face. She was a friend of her boyfriend’s and that was important, she had to at least pretend.

          “Nice to meet you Josie. I really like your hair,” She hummed out a compliment which was really only half a threat that she had managed to choke out. It took her a moment to remember this was another person she couldn’t fight with because they were important to her boyfriend. She had to play nice, for Sweet Pea’s sake.

         “Uh...Thanks.” Josie mumbled not really interested in what Eve had to say, though the compliment did have her reaching back to gently pat the hair and make sure it was still in the same position it had been all night long. “So you’ll come tomorrow?” she turned her attention back to Sweet Pea whose attention was on Eve for the moment.

          “Yeah, we’ll come.” He stressed the we part once again, finally tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend to look up at the woman he used to see everyone and awhile. It wasn’t weird for him to have them both in the same place because to him they weren’t even close to in the same category, Josie slept with him occasionally when it was convenient for her. She never wanted to be seen with him, never wanted to just hold hands or do stupid couple shit. Eve, she did. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops that they were dating, she wanted to do all the stupid couple shit with him.

          “Sure,” Eve smiled figuring she could deal with it tomorrow. “Babe, let’s go get more food and something to drink. We have to go talk to the vendor holding all my stuffed animals make sure they are all still there and see how much he wants me to pay him.” She giggled, they had found someone sitting at an empty tent that looked like they worked there, it seemed like a good idea. Sweet Pea nodded dropping a kiss to her forehead.

         “Josie did you want to join us and walk around a bit?” Every single muscle in Eve’s body tensed and she wanted to scream. Her boyfriend was just being friendly she was sure, he had no weird motives knowing him he was probably trying to make them be friends. He had no idea they couldn’t hardly stand each other. Eve looked at Josie ready to rip her throat out simply daring her to say yes.

         “Sure, Sweet Pea. I’d love that.” Josie spoke sickeningly sweet. Eve clenched her jaw bearing her teeth in what surely didn’t look like a smile but could be mistaken for one if that was what you wanted to see. The itch to her to the dirt and kick her ass for even looking at her man was unreachable as she looked to her boyfriend who looked so hopeful. VIsibly she deflated taking his hand and resigning herself to this being what was going to happen.

         It didn’t get much better. As they began to weave their way through the rides and the tents, Eve getting more food to share with Sweet Pea at one point. She did refuse to share with Josie but she did later buy Josie something huge to drink just so she didn’t look like such a raging bitch. Josie kept dancing up on her toes and pushing close to Sweet Pea while they were walking and any time they stopped for any length of time she would tug on his jacket asking if it were new or if a scratch or hole in it was new.

         At one point Josie fixed his hair and yet still Eve behaved herself but it was getting extraordinarily difficult to hold herself back. Eve was beginning to just want to go home because she couldn’t hurt this girl without looking like a bad person because her boyfriend was oblivious to obvious advances which she was thankful for in a certain way. She pulled out her phone sending a text to her uncle that she wasn’t sure she could promise to stay out of trouble if she stayed around this one chick tonight and she explained a little bit of frustration to him as they walked, her just desperately trying to ignore Josie.

         Then it happened. Josie got close to Sweet Pea to correct his hair or something, or so she would say later, and she ‘tripped’ and spilled her entire drink down Eve’s front including her phone (thank god for water proof technology). A small scream left her but not before a hand reached out and snatch Josie by the hair and yanked her down. Angry, cold and feeling three times as violent as before the only thing stopping her was a set of hands on her waist.

          “Let go of her, I know you’re mad. Please Let go of her.” His voice was low and it made it very difficult to argue. A little bit of her heart broke that he was arguing for mercy for her after all she’d done tonight though somewhere in the back of her head she could reason it out to they were friends.

            “She did that on purpose!” She spoke through grit teeth, glad that she had put her hair up in a messy bun today because her hair would be wet and sticky too were it down. “She’s been a flirty little bitch and she did that on purpose and you want me to just let her go?!” She hissed her knuckles gripping so hard onto Josie’s hair that they were white, unaware of the crowd of people starting to gather around and stare at them

             “Please let her go. I promise it’s for a good reason.” He coax as he let one of his hands trail up her wet body and come to rest on her elbow hoping he could ease her out of the grasp she had on Josie. Eve let out a slow growl debating just kicking him in the shins and taking Josie down but she hadn’t been lying when she told Sweet Pea she trusted him earlier and if he said there was a good reason she had to trust him that it wasn’t just that he likes Josie.

            “Fine but you better have a pretty good fucking reason,” she snarled slowly, very slowly opening her hands and letting Josie free of the death grip she had been in. Josie shot back up like a spring before running a few feet away from Eve, eyes wide and frightened. “Fucking bitch, get near my man again tonight and see what happens.” she growled. Sweet Pea’s hands were on her waist but at her threat he wound one arm around her waist to hold her just in case she lost her cool again.

            “Your man had it better when he had me.” Josie snapped. “If he was smart he’d come back to me.” Up until that point Sweet Pea was going to defend her. He hadn’t thought she had been flirty, he had thought she was just being nice after all it had been her denial of wanting to be official that ended things between them what right did she have to be here and be jealous now? It was then that he realized how right Eve had been that the drink thing had probably been on purpose and all of that had been flirting. He felt like an idiot and he felt like he owed his girlfriend an apology.

             “You didn’t want me then and you don’t get to want me now.” Sweet Pea said defensively looking at Josie. “How dare you take advantage of my trying to help my girlfriend make friends and use it to shamelessly flirt the entire time. How dare you treat my girlfriend like that, I’m an idiot for thinking you were just being friendly but she’s a fucking saint for not kicking your ass sooner.” Eve sighed as she listened to him. Her anger still sitting under her skin ready to go but being controlled by an arm around her waist.

          “She’s clearly crazy Sweet Pea, come on. Come back to me. Give us another chance I can give you so much better than she can” Josie begged and the fire under Eve’s skin was lit again. She thrashed in Sweet Pea’s arms.

        “Oh I’ll show you crazy!” She hissed and yanked and twisted but Sweet Pea was on top of it. There wasn’t a move she pulled that she could get out of. He wrapped his arms around her as she stopped attempting to get away from him and started to pout that she was stuck and couldn’t drag Josie into the ground.

        “I want her.” Sweet Pea said pointedly. “I could have told you that in the beginning and saved you a lot of trouble. I want her, crazy and all.” He punctuated his sentence by pressing a loud kiss to the side of her face, causing the pout on her face to falter for a quick moment.

          “Whatever.” Josie tossed her hair and rolled her eyes before walking away from them leaving the group of people watching them unsatisfied, a fight never actually breaking out. They both watched Josie walk away for a few minutes before either one of them moved or spoke.

           “I promise not to chase her.” Eve sighed as he slowly removed his arms from around her body so that she could move freely again. She looked around on the ground where she was sure her phone had fallen only to not see it. “Where’s my..” she looked up and Sweet Pea was pulling it out of his jacket having picked it up before the fight started but just barely. She let out a small laugh wiping the screen off before tucking it in her dry back pocket. “I feel so gross. I’m so wet.” She groaned

         “Thank you,” He was quiet and almost bashful, he sounded really unsure of himself which wasn’t like him. Eve stopped her complaining and looked at him confused. “For trying to be nice, for not kicking her ass right away, for letting go of her” she frowned setting a hand on his chest looking up at him.

         “She was your friend Sweet Pea, I’m going to do everything I can to make it work before I fire off.” She promised letting her hand wander up to his neck rubbing over his tattoo. “You told me to let go, you said there was a good reason, I trusted you.” She promise getting on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

          “I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was flirting with me. I really didn’t.” He mumbled ducking his head down in embarrassment. He was supposed to be the ladies man and he had missed it completely. Eve let out a heart warming giggle before shaking her head.

          “You were busy staring at my ass.” She shrugged. “Now let's go enjoy the last hour of the night and make out on the ferris wheel since no one can yell at us.” She smiled brightly no longer caring about the wet clothes or the fight. All that mattered was her and Sweet Pea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! Credit to bottomoftheheap for Mabel and Maddox


End file.
